Escape: House Captive
by LifeisWorthIt
Summary: Alayna Whethers was forced into the care system after her father passed away, and her mother abandoned her without a second thought. Now 16, she faces abuse from her foster parents,and can't wait to leave the hell hole that is her life. Lance Matthews is used to poor parenting. For him and his twin brother Tyson, the care system is all they've ever known.


Escape: House Captive

 _Alayna_

Silence

Ear piercing silence.

I can't recall how long I've lain here. It could be seconds, minutes, hours, but all I know is that it feels like eternity. I'm unable to feel my legs; a numb sensation spreads throughout my body, rooting me in place.

I'm barely holding onto my consciousness, when a raging pain sears through torso. In the distance I can hear an ear crippling screech. I focus on it. Trying to find the source. Trying to figure out whether I'm alone, or if HE'S in here with me; when I notice my throat growing sore, and reality hits me.

The source of the screeching is me!

Suddenly, everything comes rushing back.

The fights, the abuse, being dumped like I'm worth nothing, but only after they got the most money out of me.

Water begins to seep from the rim of my eyes, and rolls down the left side of my face.

I promised I wouldn't do this. I promised myself I would stay strong despite the pain; despite the over whelming urge to give up and the earth shattering thought that I knew I couldn't fight the inevitable.

Before I knew It, I had tears streaming down my face. A waterfall of internal pain, and yet they only barely expressed what I was feeling.

For years I endured the pain of rejection, I bottled up all that I was feeling, and my inner turmoil.

I hadn't cried when I was seven and pet dog ran away. I hadn't cried when I found out dad had cancer. I hadn't even cried when I came home and found the house completely empty and mother gone; but everyone has a breaking point. A point where everything terrible that has ever happened to you erupts through tears screams and self- hate.

I just finally met mine.

After everything, I FINALLY met mine and somewhere deep down, past the anger, hatred, and fear, is a trickle of relief.

I feel absolutely and utterly relieved!

To FINALLY be able to let loose.

To give up the front I put on of being the confident, know-it-all-girl everyone was used too.

From the moment I had entered that house, I knew I was confined to its walls. I knew that if I ever left, I would have so many internal scars, I wouldn't be able to heal all them, and as I lay here, I know that my suspicions have been confirmed.

I'm broken.

A shell of my former self.

I know that can't be fixed.

 _Lance_

From the moment I stepped through the door I knew something was off.

There was no screaming, or arguing.

No endless bickering.

Just total and utter silence.

Urghhh

 _Silence_

The word brought shivers down my spine.

When most people think of silence, they think of relaxation and tranquillity.

While when I think of silence, I associate it with hurt and pain. Typically, someone I care about being hurt, and I'm unable to prevent it.

I continued to walk trough the house, anxiety gnawing away at me, trying to imagine what I would find. As I rounded the corner, my nose was attacked by a raw metallic smell. A smell I was very used to.

 _Blood._

As I covered the bottom half of my face with my shirt, in my peripheral view I could see light peeking out from one of the doors. I stood there watching for a second to see if I could spot any movement. Right when I was about to head forward, I heard someone sniff, followed by a harsh whisper to stay quiet.

 _I recognised that voice._

I headed towards the door, but what I encountered in that room, no amount of preparation could have prepared for.

There, in front of me, covered with fresh bruises and scars, sat Dawson cowering beside his older sister Celia. Behind with his arm around both of them, sat my twin brother Tyson.

They all looked up to look at me, when she saw me Celia's eyes began to water, and before I knew it, both her and Dawson are clinging onto me., with tears erupting from both of them.

From over her shoulder I catch a glimpse of my brother rising to his feet, his arms covering his stomach, though I could see a red stain seeping through his fingers. As he raised his head, our eyes met, and I could see the pain my brother was enduring, I could almost physically feel it. But I could sense raw determination alongside it.

That's my brother for you. He was always the strong one.

When I was able to pry Dawson and Celia off of me, I walked over to the only remaining family member I had. As I was about to embrace him, the expression that crossed his face, stopped me.

'I'm sorry,' Tyson says, so quietly I barely hear him, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes

For a moment the statement's completely lost on me.

What could he possibly be sorry for? Until reality comes crashing down.

 _Alayna_

Warning sirens start flashing in my head, and I begin scanning the room for her.

Nothing.

 _How could I not have noticed she wasn't here?_

Before I know what I'm doing, I race round between rooms, searching every nook and cranny, for the girl who I swore I would always protect. When reach the final room, I hesitate, knowing it belongs to HIM and I would get one hell of


End file.
